Wreck-It Ralph: Adventures in the Internet
by Fix-It Thalia
Summary: Tittle explains a lot, no? Called for a participation in a movie, a group of game characters found themselfs in random adventure through the Internet and online games, full of fun and danger. Couples includes Hero's Cuties, VanillaPumpkin, LinkXOC and maybe others. (Author on Vacations)
1. Chapter 1

**This story will be separated into two: Adventures in Internet Kids and Sugar. All rights of the script are reserved to me, characters do not belong to me, except the occasional Ocs.**

* * *

Lily, Vanellope and Vanillary were just sitted in Soda Lake, enjoying each other's company, when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching and turned to face Link.  
"Hello girls!" He called excited, had three envelopes in his hand.  
"Hello Link!" Vanillary smiled at him.  
"Hi" Vanellope answered.  
"What is that there?" Lily asked curiously.  
"Oh, it's for you. Arrived this morning. Guess they sent to me by mistake."  
The boy handed an envelope for each.  
"Dear Princess Von Schweetz." Vanellope opened her's and read. "We are requesting your participation in a film. A train will pick you up tomorrow at eight o'clock in the Internet station, one droid will be sent to cap its absence in the Arcade during the recordings."  
"They are calling us to be actresses?" Asked a lively Lily.  
"You too?" Link asked them.  
"Why 'too'?" Vanellope asked.  
"I got one of those too. Will you?"  
"Take a vacation to become movie stars?" Asked Vanillary.  
"Not kidding, are not you?" Vanellope added. "And you?"  
"Of course I will!'s A unique opportunity and will still allow us a tour of the Internet."  
"We can bring friends." Vanillary spoke, rescanning the ticket.  
"Everyone has the right to bring a guest." Link nodded. "You know who will lead?"  
"The rest of the gang." The three responded.  
"And you? Who will lead?" Vanillery asked.  
"I do not know. I have until tomorrow to think. I'm going now, see you tomorrow at the station?"  
"Account with us!"  
The three came bouncing in Fix-It Felix Jr. was what they called family night, ie, the sextet was ready for dinner together and go on a great adventure.  
"Guys are not going to guess what happened!" Vanellope came screaming.  
"More news?" Asked Ralph laughing when he tiltou to your shoulder.  
"What do you mean 'more'?" Vanillary asked.  
"It seems that you are not the only ones with news tonight."  
"Where are Felix and Sergeant?" Asked Lily.  
"In waiting. You are late."  
"Sorry." The lowest asked. "Link met us at Sugar Rush and we were talking."  
"And that has to do with the big news of you?" Ralph asked.  
"If we are so backward then enough questions and we will soon Stinkbrain." Vanellope laughed.  
"OK kid. We're going"  
"Race you there!" Vanellope yelled jumping to the ground and the three girls ran. Ralph laughed and went quietly behind them.  
"Children." He murmured.  
Lily was the first to arrive and glitched into the lap of Calhoun.  
"Thanks kid! Caution What are you so late?"  
"Vanilla's boyfriend." Lily laughed.  
"Link is not my boyfriend!" Vanillary pritestou. "And you have to stop jumping around in the other that way."  
"Stop being boring Vanillary!" Vanellope protested laughing. "They felt our lack?" She asked for the couple.  
"Then" Ralph had finally come. "What's the big surprise girls?"  
"It is." Vanellope was already up forgetting. "Guess what? Let's go on vacation!" She exclaimed, barely able to contain himself with joy.  
"Vacation?" The adults looked surprised for them.  
"Go cover our lack of course." Vanillary explained. "We have been called to record a movie. Remember what they said about going on an adventure on the internet ... Well, forget it. We're going!"  
"Ahhh ... That's what you're talking about!" Calhoun said.  
"I knew?" Asked Lily.  
"For this is one of the news I have for you. Was also named to this recording."  
"This means that we can bring our friends too?" Lily asked excitedly.  
"Wait, said one?" Vanillary asked surprised. "Is there anything else we should know?"  
"Well," Lily put her on the floor. "It seems that you will lose your station's newest class." She ruffled my hair girl.  
"What more!" Vanillary exclaimed excitedly.  
"We'll have someone else to play, to go on adventures with us, to teach piloting karts and ..." Vanellope started.  
"Less vanie." Asked Vanillary laughing. "And if you ask what I know you're thinking Lily, I swear that you stay home." She protested to the younger sister before she could open her mouth.  
"I was just going to ask who else is going with us." The less defended.  
"Sticky and Citrus" The three sisters cried at the same time.  
Apparently that would be a great adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fix-It Thalia still here. I'm busying Jubi's profile while she's running out of Internet. Is hard to me to adapt to her style and follow her thoughts so this chapter could not be so good, but I promisse make one better later, I just need to find a patch where I can go easy without ruin things to when Jubi come back.**

**I own nothing here, not even the OCs.**

* * *

It was about nine in the morning and the group, which now included Gloyd, Sticky and Crumbelina, was still waiting.  
"I knew it!" Vanillary was the first to give up. "It was just a stupid joke from someone!"  
"Maybe they're just late." Lily suggested.  
"By a whole hour?! Yeah right!"  
"I agree with Vanilla," said Link, "We've been waiting here for a whole hour. It's too late to..."  
He trailed off as a train approached them.  
"What were you two saying, now?" Gloyd said with a smirk.  
A man jumped out the train along with a hoard of androids.  
"Sorry I'm late, but it was complete chaos over there. You're the first group, no? Let me see... ten of you? Less than I was expecting, but it'll do. Come on, hop into the train; let me just reprogram these things, then we'll be off."  
The group watched the robots take their positions.  
"If they can do this, why are you taking us instead of just using them?" Vanellope queried, curious.  
"Believe me little lady, we've tried, but you have yet to see the chaos. Okay; is everyone ready? ꞌCause here we go!"

* * *

"Luckily, we managed to reserve a private track to travel on today," The man said to them, "The Internet's very busy today."  
"So, where exactly are we going?" Vanellope asked, her eyebrows furrowing slightly.  
"Lilybell R. We're on vacation and some of the resident characters there thought it'd be fun to record a movie and meet new friends from outside. Lilybell R. is a home computer, so we haven't had much contact with other places. You will all be informed of more once you arrive. We're almost there."  
It took about ten more minutes for the train to reach a new station that seemed extremely busy for a PC station.  
"What's going on there?" Ralph asked.  
"I don't know; you're going to have to go and check by yourselves. I still need to pick up some more people today and I'm already late." The train coming to a halt, he opened the doors for them and they all jumped out. A young girl about the same height as Felix ran up to them. She had long, wavy hair the color of a lion's and dark green eyes, and she looked about ten years old.  
"Oh, there you are!" She exclaimed happily. "I thought your train had gotten lost in the net. Let me see..." She took a notebook out of her pocket and checked it off, taking roll. "The VonSchweetz siblings, Link, Gloyd, Sticky, Wreck-It Ralph and Felix and Tamora Fix-It. Right. Hey guys!" She shouted the last part and soon two boys appeared from the crowd. One was an older version of Link, and the other had black, messy hair and green eyes behind round glasses. "Finally!" the older Link exclaimed joyfully. "Welcome to LilybellR.360! I'm Link, but you already know that."  
"And I'm Harry. Harry Potter." The other boy introduced himself.  
"And _I'm_ Kristen." The girl smiled. "We're the trio who called you here. I presume you've asked 'why' by now; Link?"  
Taking over, Link explained, "Every vacation is the same here; complete chaos. So, we joined up to try to think of something different to do to keep everyone busy, avoid fights, keep track of everyone and etcetera. We tried everything. Board games, all kinds of competitions, exploring outside, but every time we failed in a different and worse way. Finally, when we came up with the idea of making movies, things began to go right, except for one thing: the androids."  
"So I thought," The girl retomed herself what the boy was saying "Why can't you call people from somewhere outside and, if needed, use the androids to fill their lacks?"  
"And so here are you." Harry continued. "We will set things right tomorrow. For now, Clarion will show you your places and you have the whole day to go and explore, just don't get lost. We have a lot of online games, movies and various kinds of programs around."  
The mentioned girl finally appeared. She seemed around eighteen, had red hair tied in a side braid and blue eyes, she just wore black shirt, pink shorts and black slippers.  
"Hi! I'm Clarion, I'm from Social Life where you will stay while here. Let me show you!"  
Without waiting for an answer Clarion walked away and they had to follow her thought a portal to arrive in a room with various portals around. In front of them were various screens and a PC that seemed to be processing a lot of information.  
"Welcome to Franci's Facebook!" Clarion exclaimed. "Here the central of information. The portals lead to different games and applications, I think it's a little looked like with the Arcade where you live, better to you. Social Life is one of the newest so it's just right here," She pointed to the portal to their right, "at the side of the exit portal. Now come with me."  
They all entered the game, but it seemed to be made solely out of buildings.  
"The central room is particular to each Facebook, but the games are connected with all of them, so be aware to exit in the right central room." Clarion warned. "That building right there will be your new home for now. Sorry, but we only have six free apartments available for all of you; we're a bit full. Millions of people play this game so we have millions of avatars around and we have even more coming, but I know you will manage to solve all the problems. If you have any questions or concerns, I live just on the top apartment of the building right at your side, so feel free to come when you want to."  
With that, she smiled then walked away.  
"So what we will do about the apartments?" Vanillary asked.  
Calhoun counted the group.  
"Seems like you three will have to share one," She said to the Von Schweetz siblings.  
The three girls ran inside, the others following.  
"A bit small for three girls," Vanellope commented.  
"Sticky and I share one, and you and Vanillary share the other?" Lily suggested.  
The four girls looked at each other and nodded, so each one walked to their own apartment, promising to meet each other at the exit in two hours. Since they were free the whole rest of the day, they were going to explore.


End file.
